Our Love Is
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Kyuhyun -seorang mantan atlit marathon- terus mendesak agar Yesung -sang artis terkenal- menkonfirmasi hubungan mereka kepublik./'Hatiku, tak pernah kembali lagi sejak saat itu.'/'Aku tak pernah benar-benar bahagia! Aku tak pernah benar-benar merasa hidup.'/ITS KYUSUNG/ Fic Request/ PROLOGUE


**Our Love Is...**

 **CAST : YESUNG, KYUHYUN AND OTHER**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT *GAK YAKIN**

 **RATE : M**

 **DISC : SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN**

 **WARN : AU, OOC, LEMON, TYPO, ALUR EXPRESS, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKIIITTTT**

 **BRAK...**

Kedua mata lelaki itu terbuka lebar, tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya menjadi tidak beraturan, bibirnya serasa berpasir. Tepat di bawah ban mobil depannya sekarang terdapat dua kaki manusia, ia menabrak seseorang, dan bodohnya ia tak berniat keluar untuk memeriksakan keadaan orang yang ia tabrak.

"Hallo.." Bibir pucatnya bergetar. "B..bisa kau suruh orang.." Matanya bergerak liar meneliti keadaan sekitar, terdapat kepanikan yang sangat disana. "Aku... menabrak seseorang... Cepatlah!" Jarum jam menunjuk tepat ke angka dua dini hari, jalanan sepi, dan itu menguntungkan lelaki itu.

"Depan basemant apartemenku... dia laki-laki.. aku tidak tahu... cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit.. aku pergi.." Pria itu memacu mobil secepat yang ia bisa, matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat saat merasakan goncangan kecil pada mobilnya karena 'dengan sengaja' melindas kedua kaki orang yang ia tabrak.

"Aku terburu-buru.. maaf.." Gumam lelaki itu penuh penyesalan.

 **XXX**

Jarum infus tertancap di tangan berkulit pucat milik seorang lelaki, alat pengukur detak jantung menunjukkan keadaan normal, semua yang ada diruangan itu nampak normal semua. Jendela terbuka hingga udara musim gugur menerbangkan tirai putihnya, berayun-ayun dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba secara perlahan namun pasti, kedua mata yang tak pernah terbuka selama dua hari itu mulai mengerjab kecil, ia berdehem ketika merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, ia membelalak. _'Dimana aku?'_ Pikir lelaki itu panik. _'Ada apa? Kakiku..'_ Ia kembali panik karena kakinya tak bisa ia gerakkan.

"Anda sudah sadar?" Ketika ia menoleh kesamping, terdapat seorang suster tersenyum sambil menuangkan air kedalam gelas. Kemudian suster tersebut membantu sang lelaki bersandar, lalu menyerahkan gelas. Dengan tergesa lelaki itu menghabiskan air, ia berdehem kembali. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kepanikan terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Dua hari lalu, Anda ditemukan pingsan di depan sebuah gedung apartemen, sepertinya Anda korban tabrak lari.." Kening lelaki itu berkerut, seperti ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya namun tak kunjung berhasil. "Kebetulan ada orang yang lewat, lalu mengantar Anda ke sini."

"Kenapa dengan kakiku?" Serangnya penasaran. "Saya harus memanggil Dokter dulu, Dokter yang lebih mengerti kondisi Anda." Sang suster keluar meninggalkan sesosok lelaki yang masih kebingungan. Lelaki itu menyibak selimut dan melihat kedua kakinya –masih utuh- dibalut banyak perban, dari mata kaki hingga lutut.

Sepersekian menit kemudian Doker masuk keruangan sang lelaki, dengan tersenyum Dokter tersebut mulai menerangkan apa yang terjadi. "Sepertinya Anda atlit lari marathon?" Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Tentunya kaki Anda sangat berharga, kan?" Lelaki itu kembali mengangguk. "Lakukanlah sesuatu yang lain, karena mulai sekarang Anda tak dapat berlari lagi."

"APA? Apa maksud Anda Dok? Tiga hari lagi Saya ada perlombaan!" Dokter itu nampak menyesal. "Syaraf-syaraf dikaki Anda sudah tidak bekerja, tulang Anda patah, jikapun memakaikan besi, tetap mustahil Anda dapat berjalan." Wajah sang lelaki pucat pasi. "Mobil yang menabrak Anda melakukannya tanpa pikir dua kali." Ada kebencian di kedua mata sang lelaki. "Namun sepertinya si penabrak tergesa-gesa.."

"DIAM!" Teriakan sang lelaki menggema di ruangan serba putih itu. "Tenanglah, sepertinya Anda butuh bimbingan psikologis."

"Saya sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini Dok! Lari.. saya dilahirkan untuk menjadi pelari! Tiga hari lagi saya ada perlombaan yang akan mengubah hidup saya! Lalu.. anda mengatakan seperti ini?!" Dokter itu mengerti, namun ia bukan Tuhan, sebenarnyapun, ia ingin mengembalikan kaki lelaki ini karena ia tahu si lelaki adalah seorang pelari. "Saya menyesal." Hening. Tak ada yang perlu diselali lagi.

 **XXX**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu dimana lelaki yang aku tabrak?" Lelaki bertubuh tinggi-tegap itu mengangguk. "Dia keluar rumah sakit hari ini." Pria itu berdiri dari zona nyamannya, ia berjalan kedepan si lelaki tinggi, wajahnya penuh sesal. "Antar aku kesana."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai! .-. i am back, with new fanfiction.. maap semuanya... saya jarang update.. itu dikarenakan saya lagi UTS panjang *? Banyak hapalan pula... jadi gak sempat pegang laptop..

Buat Sexy Love sama Winter Snowflake kayaknya bakal lama saya lanjutnya... Sexy saya gak mood lanjutinnya karena suatu hal... Winter juga =3= begitupun dengan fic2 lainnya.. maap banget yah...

Oh, iya, ini fic request dari Aoi-chan~ Haiii *lambai2... Maaf lama Aoi-ssi, dan ini baru prolog pula.. saya juga gak yakin ini bakalan jadi Hurt.. saya gak mahir *? Dalam genre ini.. sayatuh bisanya komedi2 gtu.. tapi saya akan berusaha kok...

Oh, iya... kasih saran ne semuanya~


End file.
